Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-14193, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2008, proposes an engine automatic stopping device that automatically stops an internal combustion engine when a predetermined condition is established while a vehicle is either traveling or stationary.
This prior art proposes that automatic stopping of the internal combustion engine be prohibited when an uphill gradient of a road equals or exceeds a predetermined value to prevent the vehicle from rolling back.